


Tobio's Muscles Are a Force to be Reckoned With [Says Oikawa Too(gay)ru]

by Cutie_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of Staring, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Gyms, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Staring, oikawa seriously needs to control himself, oikawa tooru is thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: Oikawa is thirsty. Not because he's a gym instructor.Kageyama is freaked out. He doesn't understand what the hell is going on.





	Tobio's Muscles Are a Force to be Reckoned With [Says Oikawa Too(gay)ru]

Oikawa looks away for the third time now, bathing in embarrassment and slight, but ever increasing desperation. He’s already scolded himself for being distracted from training people as a coach, but his own degrading words aren’t enough to help peel his eyes away from what might be  _exactly_  his type. If he was anywhere but in the local public gym, doing squats with dumbbells and shorts would have definitely been regarded as seductive, but alas, they are in the local public gym so it’s perfectly natural for anyone to be sticking their ass out like that.

He should probably stop staring.  _Shit_.

The cause of Oikawa’s internal turmoil may have been explicitly in the twerking position, but he’s at least smart enough to know not to carry on when someone is inspecting for non-educational purposes, so he calmly moves over to the big guns.

Too bad for Oikawa, but he’s too entranced by a particular participant of the gym to notice his own stature, mouth disgracefully hanging open and eyes almost bugging out of their sockets. Their eyes lock for the seventh time and Oikawa knows he’s screwing it up, especially when the mysterious male stops squatting abruptly and moves on to do some improvement of his arm strength. He watches the sweaty enthusiast lay on the bench, carefully pulling the weights over his chest and commencing his next workout, until the brunette gets an incredible idea and finally approaches the other. 

“Do you want me to spot you?” There isn’t a response for a while and Oikawa thinks that maybe it wasn’t a good idea, that is until the male nods quickly between a couple of grunts. 

The weightlifter’s concentration is as solid as his flexing biceps, but he knows to be wary of strangers and just for extra precaution, draws his knees together. It takes the male twenty reps with twenty-five kilogram weights before he sits up again, Oikawa unintentionally ( _“unintentionally”_ ) brushing their fingers together when he helps set the weights back. 

“Thanks, I’m done now”, he says as he wipes sweat off his forehead,

“sure”, but Oikawa still follows him as the male readies himself to work on the treadmill, or he would’ve if the brunette wasn’t gawking at him. God, he needs to say something, or maybe just go home. And never come back. By now the gym attendant is more than tempted to tell the creep staring at him to piss off, but he restrains himself knowing it’ll only make unnecessary drama and decides to head home as plan B. Oikawa stiffens when he realises this, knowing very well that he’s digging his own grave right now, but for some reason, he just won’t allow his perfect match to walk away in peace and tails him to the locker room.

“Um”, the male face him, and Oikawa instinctively holds his breath at the sight, not registering the irked yet flustered expression displayed but only the male's big blue eyes and rosy cheeks, “could you stop following me?" 

He expects the brunette to become embarrassed at being caught, (although it wasn't like he was hiding it very well) but he's extremely dumbfounded and rather concerned when the man steps forward instead. Keeping a very close eye on the alarming stranger, the male makes his way to his locker, hastily pulling out his bag and warily walks towards the exit. He was pretty close as well, had he been faster in his escape, but a muscly arm blocks his path. Reflexively, the male steps back, frowning when a sense of dread pools in his stomach. 

"Can I go?" Oikawa promises himself that he's going to run himself over for this or probably just tell Iwaizumi who'll do something equivalent, yet that still doesn't deter him away from the other man. He takes another step forward. "What d'you want from me?" There are many methods to swoon someone over, Oikawa knows them all, and this isn't one of them. The brunette doesn't respond, instead he destroys the distance between them and pins the guy against the wall in one fell swoop, facing immediate struggle but when Oikawa presses their lips together, the fight dies. Taking advantage of the brief pause, he skips his tongue in and moans quietly when the other tongue shyly joins in, sucking lightly on the brunette's lips. The kiss is warm and makes his body tingle all over, he drops his hands away from the male's body and runs them through his dark his hair, tugging slightly when the other pushes his body against him.

They spend at least a minute kissing passionately, until the male pulls back abruptly like he just realised what he was doing. But there was no mistaking the enjoyment behind his actions so Oikawa pins him against the wall again when he tries to go, "please", he's aware of how pathetic he sounds but he just can't give this person up.

"I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend already and--"

"Then why did you kiss me back?" The man lurches at the sudden question, looking close to crying at this point.

"I-I don't know, just leave me alone", and this time Oikawa allows the guy to shove him away and run out of the gym, but he doesn't feel defeated or rejected, maybe even hope at the fact that he might see him tomorrow. He just has to.


End file.
